runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Elven
De Elven zijn één van de rassen die op Gielinor leven. Ze leven er waarschijnlijk al het langst van alle rassen. Ze zijn één van RuneScape's populairste rassen. Ze zijn te herkennen aan hun puntoren en ze zijn wat langer dan de meeste mensen. Ook staan ze bekend om hun schoonheid, kracht en snelheid. Elven dragen meestal groene kleren. Ze maken geen gebruik van menselijke technologie of magie. Maar in plaats daarvan gebruiken ze op kristallen gebaseerde technologie, magie en wapens. Die kristallen kregen ze van Seren, hun belangrijkste godin. Elven in Gielinor thumb|De enige goede doorgang tot de bossen van [[Tirannwn]] Nadat Guthix Gielinor maakten, werden de Elven door de World gate naar Gielinor gebracht door hun god Seren. Seren is een god die bestaat uit kristal. Ze trokken al gauw Gielinor en spreidde zich uit over heel Gielinor waar ze prachtige steden bouwden en in vrede samen leefden met ander rassen. Ze hadden overal vestigingen waar ze gelukkig leefden. Hun hoofdstad, Prifddinas, wat gebouwd was van de kristallen van Seren zelf, bevond zich in het bos van Tirannwn. Volgens vele was dit de plek waar de elven het eerst in Gielinor kwamen. Tirannwn was volkomen omringt met bergen een diepe pas. Ook begonnen ze zich te vestigen op de bekende plaatsen zoals, een plek die nu bekent staat als Baxtorian Falls en Edgeville. Ze leefde daar in vrede samen totdat de God Wars uitbrak. Toen de God Wars uitbrak, vluchten de elven weer terug de bossen in bij Tirannwn. Ze werden daar goed beschermt door hoge bergen, en de enige plek waar een ingang stond, werd goed verdedigt door de Cadarn Clan, 1 van de 8 elf families, die meer dan 6.000 militairen had. Ook de Underground Pass, die in die tijd nog een gewone goede doorgang was, werd goed verdedigt tegen de vijand. Jaren gingen voorbij en de Guthix dreigde de Edicts of Guthix vrij te laten, waardoor de God Wars eindelijk eindigden. De leven geloofden niet meer in samenwerking met andere rassen en verscholen zich achter hun bergen, en de Underground Pass was volledig verwaarloosd, doordat Iban, de zoon van Zamorak zich erin had gevestigd en iedere reiziger dode die de pas betrad. Ze bouwden een grote poort, bij de enige ingang die nog over was. Baxtorian en Glarial, de legendarische elven koning & koningin thumb|Glarial's tombe, als nagedachtenis van Baxtorian's vrouw Net als de andere elven, kwam de Cadarn Clan op Gielinor geleidt door hun leider King Baxtorian en koningin Glarial. Ze bouwden een prachtige vestiging op het gebied wat nu Baxtorian Falls heet. Volgens de geruchten was het een prachtige stad waar de waterval onder je voeten heen stroomden. Na een aantal jaren bereikte zijn rijk zijn ondergang. Alle contacten met Tirannwn werden verbroken en iedereen die de Arandar Pass, opliep, kwam nooit meer terug. Ook de Underground Pass was niet meer toegankelijk geworden. Doordat vele elven na de God Wars het land in zijn getrokken, greep de Iorwerth Clan de kans en bestormde Prifddinas en veroverde het en vermoorde duizenden elven. Dit nieuws kwam hard aan bij de vestigingen. Baxtorian wilde hiervoor de Iorwerth Clan uitroeien en verdrijven van de stad. Hij leidde 5 jaar oorlog met de Iorwerth Clan maar faalde. Toen zijn troepen terug keerde naar Kandarin, was zijn rijk verwoest, zonder dat hij ervan wist. Zijn vrouw was meegenomen door vijandelijke troepen en hij kon haar nooit meer terug vinden, en accepteerde dat zij ook dood was. Hij liet een monument bouwen ten eren van haar, die er nu nog steeds staat. Volgens de geruchten heeft Baxtorian zich zelf hierna opgesloten en zich zelf begraven. Zijn tombe bevindt zich nog steeds in de Waterfall Dungeon. De enige familie lid, zijn klein zoon, leeft nog steeds en heet Islwyn en vecht nog steeds tegen de Iorwerth Clan. Elven die Zamorak zijn gaan volgen thumb|De vermiste mourners, vlak voor de ingang van de tempel, wat ze hebben vermoord? Nadat Guthix de God Wars had beëindigd, werden alle goden in Gielinor verbannen, inclusief Seren. Seren kon alleen nog met de elven in Gielinor communiceren met de torens in Prifddinas. Vlak hierna zagen de elven een kans om hun territorium uit te breiden. Ze gingen op verschillende locaties wonen en leefden daar in vrede met andere rassen. Doordat vele families Tirannwn verlieten, zag de Iorwerth Clan een kans om Tirannwn en Prifddinas in te nemen. Ze begonnen een aanval op de elven te voeren die in hun weg stonden. Ze namen de stad in en vermoorden duizenden elven. Die elven zwoeren hun leven aan Zamorak en hebben tot de dag van vandaag nog steeds de stad in handen. Niemand heeft toegang gekregen tot Tirannwn, wat jouw de eerste mens maakt in tijden die het land betreedt. Zoektocht naar de Temple of Light Toen de zogenaamde pest opdook in West Ardougne, doken de Mourners op, die samenwerkte met King Lathas. De Mourners zijn elven van Iorwerth Clan in vermomming. Ze zijn er niet om de stad op te ruimen, maar hebben een geheim plan. Hun plan is om de Temple of Light te vinden en ze zullen er alles aan doen om die in te vinden. Eigenlijk gebruiken ze King Lathas om hun doel te bereiken. King Lathas, die weet dat het elven zijn en ook voor Zamorak dient, werd verteld dat de elven zouden helpen met het veroveren van Camelot. Echter gebruikte ze hun tijd om zich te vestigen in West Ardougne, waar ze een ondergrondse mijn vonden met diepe grote gangen. De elven zijn niet ver gekomen en vele zijn nooit meer terug gekomen uit de grot. Het is nog onbekend waarom de Iorwerth Clan in handen wilt hebben, maar waarschijnlijk om het te vernietigen, zodat ze alle magische krachten van de deuth runes kunnen gebruiken, of om iets met de Underground Pass te bereiken. Blijkbaar is het doel van de Temple of Light bekend bij de elven, want de elf Tirannwn zal aan je vragen om de tempel te activeren voordat de Iorwerth Clan dat doet. De rebelse elven thumb|Het [[Lleyta|fort van de rebellen, omringt door houten muren en grote dichtbegroeide bomen]] Nadat de Iorwerth Clan Prifddinas geheel onverwachts heeft overgenomen, was dit een klap voor de meeste elven. Iorwerth Clan, die bijna alleen bestond uit militairen, zijn overgegaan op de Zamorak. Doordat vele elven hier niet mee eens waren begonnen de elven uit de vestigingen, Tirannwn aan te vallen. De Cadarn Clan, onder leiding van Baxtorian voerde 5 jaar oorlog met de Iorwerth Clan maar faalde. Waarschijnlijk hebben andere families ook de stad terug proberen te pakken, maar de Iorwerth Clan wist alle troepen te verslaan. De oorlogen kosten vele doden. Nadat de vestigingen verloren gingen, door de andere rassen in Gielinor, was de Iorwerth Clan, de grootste en familie geworden. De meeste andere families, zijn waarschijnlijk uitgestorven of leven verscholen. Een klein groepje, die de oorlog in Tirannwn hebben overleefd, leefden verschuild in de bossen van Isafdar, maar vele werden daarvan vermoord door de Iorwerth Clan. Toch hebben een aantal elven Tirannwn weten binnen te dringen. De kleinzoon van Baxtorian en Glarial, Tirannwn is Tirannwn binnen gedrongen en heeft waarschijnlijk het fort gebouwd, dat in het oosten van Tirannwn staat, verscholen achter de bomen. Alle elven die tegen de Iorwerth Clan worden de rebellen genoemd en leven in het fort. De Iorwerth Clan heeft verschillende aanvallen geprobeerd maar kon het fort niet binnen dringen omdat het zo afgelegen lag achter de dichtbegroeide bomen. Tot de dag van vandaag proberen de rebellen de stad Prifddinas weer in te nemen. Door gebrek aan militairen lukt het ze steeds niet. Toch weten ze elke keer hun plannen te dwars bomen. Nadat spelers achter de waarheid zijn gekomen, over dat King Lathas en de Iorwerth Clan met elkaar samenwerken, zal Arianwyn vertellen dat ze weten dat Lord Iorwerth een dark lord probeert op te roepen en het kasteel van King Arthur probeert over te nemen. Relatie met King Tyras Nadat King Tyras, de Underground Pass ontdekte nam hij een leger mee om de verlaten elven grot te ontdekken. Hij wist het helemaal tot de bossen van Tirannwn te bereiken. Tyras, die niet wist wat er in zijn stad West Ardougne gebeurde, ging verder met het ontdekken van Tirannwn waar hij helemaal tot de westerse zee kwam. Zijn goed getrainde leger hielde hem in leven tijdens de gevaarlijke reis door het elven woud. Lord Iorwerth, zag Tyras als een gevaarlijke binnendringer en vielen elkaar steeds aan. Tyras wist nog net te ontsnappen en verborg zich in een verborgen kamp. De rebellen vonden blijkbaar het verborgen kamp en sloten een verbond met elkaar. Bekende elven *Baxtorian *Glarial *Islwyn *Eluned *Arianwyn *Ilfeen *Lord Iorwerth *Elf Tracker *Elf warrior *Haluned Questen *Meeting History *Regicide *Roving Elves *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Within the Light en:Elves